TMNT 2012 Return to New York
by classicdisney4thewin
Summary: My season 3 episode 8 prediction. The gang are visited by a familiar face in the middle of the night. After collecting information on what had been happening lately in New York, the turtles decide to pack up and leave the farmhouse. A few surprises await them in the city.


After the gang had gone back to the farmhouse from their encounter with the demon car, it began to rain. Mikey slowly crept down the stairs with ice cream kitty in a bowl. He caught a glimpse of his brother Raph sleeping on the couch. Mikey continued down the stairs and jumped at the sound of lightning. He tripped and crashed to the bottom, causing Raph to wake up. He turned around and noticed his younger brother with April's mutated cat in a bowl.

"Mikey!" he hissed and turned on a lamp, "what the heck are you doing?"

The younger turtle ran toward him and hugged his arm.

"Ice cream kitty and I can't sleep bro! That lightning is too freaky!"

Raph sighed in frustration.

"Its just-" a loud crack of lightning cut him off, "lightning! Now go to sleep!"

"Can you make room on the couch please?"

"No!"

"But if you could move your feet we could-"

"Make room on the coffee table moron!" he snapped and turned the lamp off.

Mikey sighed as he carefully picked up newspapers and a vase and gently set them down on the floor. He climbed onto the table with ice cream kitty pawing at his face.

"Oh yeah, that's right my little frozen friend!" he cooed, "you gotta go back in the fridge!"

He picked up the bowl and started towards the kitchen. Mikey opened up the freezer and set the cat inside, spraying some whipped cream on its face, and gently closed the door. He looked outside and noticed a hooded figure running toward the house. He gasped and ran back towards his older brother.

"Raph! Raph get up! There's a creeper outside!"

"What does it want?" he mumbled.

"It probably wants our brains! Or even worse, OUR FOOD!"

"Keep it down Mikey!" Leo hollered from upstairs followed by a violent cough.

There was suddenly an urgent knock at the door. Raph sat up straight.

"You weren't kidding?"

"Come on! When have I ever...oh yeah."

The figure began knocking some more.

"Answer it", Raph scoffed.

"No way dude!"

"Answer it or I'm having ice cream kitty for a midnight snack!"

"OK OK!"

The orange masked ninja approached the door and slowly opened it up a crack.

"Uuuuuh...hello?...an-an' stuff?" he quivered at the hooded figure.

"Is April O' Neil home?"

"What do you want from her! I'm warning you, I am a ninja!" he grabbed his nunchucks as the figure removed her hood, revealing short purple hair, thick glasses, and pale skin. As the door opened wider, the girl slowly backed away realizing she was talking to an anthropomorphic turtle.

"Ah!" Mikey shrieked, "wha-what's your name?!"

"Irma!"

"I'm scared of you Irma!"

"I'm scared of you too!"

"I'll shut the door then!"

"Please do!"

Mikey shut the door and screamed, running up the stairs.

"RAPH, DONNIE, LEO! PREPARE FOR BATTLE DUDES! THE KRANG FOUND US!"

Leo, Donnie, April, and Casey rushed downstairs with Mikey tagging behind.

"Mikey who's out there?!" April shrieked.

"Tha-That creepy girl you brought home that turned out to be the Krang leader!"

"Irma?!"

"YEAH HER! Tell her to go away!" he cried.

"April?...Is that you?"

The team paused and stared at the door.

"Irma?..."

"April? I've been looking for you everywhere! Can I come in? I've got something to tell you."

April slowly walked toward the door as Donnie weakly stretched his arm out toward her.

"Don't do it April!" Mikey cried, "she's gonna eat your brain!"

Raph flicked Mikey's face as April slowly opened the door, staring at her friend in disbelief.

"What do you want?"

"Well, I just wanted to know what happened to you. I've got questions for you, you've probably got questions for me-" she looked behind her at the four ninja turtles.

"And my number of questions just increased by 20."

"Don't let her in April!" Mikey hollered.

"Wait here."

"But-"

April closed the door and walked towards Donnie.

"I don't know if its really her. What should I do?"

"Well, I could take a sample of her blood and run a few tests to see if she shows any signs of Krang DNA."

"That's perfect! Leo let her in, Donnie get that sample ready!"

"Are you sure April?" Leo asked.

Everyone stared at him, realizing his voice was no longer different.

"Bro!" Mikey hugged him, "your voice! Its back dude!"

"Excuse me", Irma called from outside, "I don't mean to break up the happiness but I'm seriously shivering out here," she chattered.

Leo grabbed Raph's quilt from off the couch and opened the door to let her in. Mikey backed away.

"Why'd you do it dude?!"

Leo wrapped the quilt around Irma's shoulders.

"Well we can't leave her out in the cold."

Raph studied the girl.

"But how do we know she isn't part of the Krang?"

"The what?" Irma blinked.

"Nevermind", Leo cut her off, "to the basement!"

"Uh...ok then?"

She awkwardly watched Mikey keep track of her and followed Raph and Leo downstairs. She sat in a chair with her arm held out as Donnie carefully poked her with a needle and drew a small sample of blood. As soon as it was drawn, she quickly grabbed her arm away and stared at the pierced skin.

"Can I have a band aid?"

Donnie looked up at her as he cleaned the tip of the needle.

"Sorry, I don't think I have any."

"Wrap it up in toilet paper", Mikey suggested, "that's what I do!"

Raph slapped his shell to shut him up.

April opened up the first aid kit and grabbed some medicine, gently applying a small amount onto her arm. there was a long moment of silence as Donnie tested Irma's blood.

"Why are you all afraid of me?" she asked looking around at everyone.

"It's a long story", Leo sighed and turned away.

"Well what's your story Irma?" Casey asked, "why are you here?"

"And how did you survive the Krang?" April asked.

"I was on vacation when it all happened. My family and I planned to stay in a hotel in Maine and visit my grandparents for a whole week. On our third night away, the invasion in New York City struck the world. Are these aliens called Krang?"

"The Krang" Leo corrected, "I guess you have a right to know now don't you?"

"We came back as soon as the catastrophe was over. The sky was bleak, buildings were in ruins, and only 90% of the cities population was mutated by the effects of the invasion."

"90%?" Donnie repeated.

"The military came by and took away all of the mutants to Area 51 in Nevada."

"Where's Nevada?" Raph asked.

"Sadly its on the other side of the country. It would take forever to get there."

"You mean...my dad's on the other side of the country?" April choked as Donnie put an arm around her.

"Most likely. I'm sorry your dad became a...well...mutant."

Donnie looked back at the sample and smiled.

"On the bright side, your not an alien."

"Of course I'm not an alien! Why would I be?!"

"Like I said Irma", Leo interrupted, "it's a long story."

"Should we go back to New York?" April asked.

"I think we should" Casey agreed.

"What were you all doing at the farmhouse anyway?"

Leo gently lifted up his leg.

"Bad injury, had to regain strength."

"Well I say we should pack up and go as soon as we can," the purple masked ninja suggested.

April looked up.

"To New York?"

"I say that's our best option. We'll look for friends and family, see what the Krang are up to, then head to Nevada to rescue your dad."

"But dudes...what about Master Splinter?"

"Who's Master Splinter?"

Leo stood next to her.

"Only the greatest ninjitsu master who ever lived...its possible he's still alive."

"Honestly he was like a dad to us", Raph sighed.

"The coolest dad ever!"

Irma turned away and sighed.

"Right...we should get going."

About half an hour later, the gang had packed up the van and were ready to head back to the city. Raph stretched and looked around at his surroundings.

"Just when I finally started adapting to the wilderness, we just have to head back to New York."

"Come on bro", Leo smiled, "I think it'll be a good thing. I bet those people need us."

"How can you be so sure though? We're just a gang of mutants."

Mikey stepped in.

"We may be a gang of mutants! But at least we're a gang of mutants with ninja skills!"

"How are ninjas supposed to stop an alien invasion though?"

Leo wrapped his arm around his shoulders and smiled.

"We'll figure it out."

"Everything is packed up guys!" April hollered, "hop in!"

Casey and Donnie bolted towards the drivers seat.

"I'll drive!" they chorused, "no I'm driving!"

Casey turned towards the redhead.

"How about lets let April decide!"

"I second that!"

April turned away and cringed.

"Can't believe you guys are still fighting over me", she muttered and turned back towards the two, "Let's see...Raph why don't you drive."

"What?!"

"I agree, what?!" Raph repeated.

"You haven't gotten a chance to drive for months."

"True..."

"What about us?!" Casey cried.

"Oh hush", April snickered, "you guys were driving all of yesterday."

"But-"

"No buts!", she fumed.

Mikey walked in between them, carrying ice-cream kitty in one hand.

"I know how you feel dudes, she wouldn't let me drive either."

"Mikey", Donnie walked in front of him, "Casey and I are 16, you are 15, do you see the difference?"

"What its only one year."

"Its illegal for 15 year olds to drive."

"It is? But what about that time we drove a go kart?"

"That doesn't count!"

Everyone then hopped inside the van, Raph driving away. Mikey looked outside the window and reached for the mutated cat's paw, waving it up and down.

"Goodbye April's house."

Irma was uncomfortably squeezed in between Leo and Mikey. Donnie nervously waved at her as she looked around.

"S-so you guys are...turtles? That are also...n-ninjas? And you...eat pizza?"

"Yep, its all true", Donnie smiled, "but how'd you know about the pizza?"

Mikey snickered.

"Taught her everything she knows."

She sighed and drew her knees up to her chest. April turned around.

"Irma? Are you ok?"

"I'm just worried about our future...and all of those aliens taking over. I'm scared for us all."

"Does someone need a hug?" Mikey cooed and he shoved ice cream kitty towards her. Irma squealed and quickly backed up into Leonardo.

"Oh-uh- sorry!"

The blue masked turtle smiled.

"We'll make it through Irma I promise."

She smiled and carefully took ice cream kirty in her arms, not bothering to ask how it had been mutated into a frozen, dairy treat. Raph continued driving for a while until the gang fell asleep. When they awoke, Raph had stopped the van up on a hill side with a horrific view of New York City. The turtle was asleep at the wheel. April turned toward him and wrapped a quilt around his shoulders. She turned around.

"Everyone, psst! You guys wake up!"

The group stretched and yawned, looking at the view from outside the car.

"Is that...New York?" Donnie gasped.

"I told you it looked terrible!"

Everyone scrambled out of the car, leaving Raphael alone to sleep.

"My gosh dudes...looks like something from an action movie when the bad guys from outer space destroyed the world and there are four survivors left that have to rescue the damsel at the top of a burning building and then hijack an airplane to-"

Donnie squeezed his lips shut.

"I think we've heard enough."

They gazed out at the ruins a little while longer before heading back to the van.

Donnie and Casey marched toward the drivers seat as Leo stopped them in their tracks and turned around.

"I'm driving."

Donnie and Casey fumed and got into the back with Irma and Mikey. Leo unbuckled his brother and carried him to the back. He then drove down to the city, and stopped at the manhole down the alley.

"Why'd you stop here?" April asked as Leo parked the van and quickly hopped out.

"We'll take shelter in the sewers and devise a plan."

The group grabbed their things and scurried down into the manhole. Irma stood back at the top quivering. April quickly climbed back up.

"Let me guess, the smell is making your sinuses melt?"

"How'd you know?"

The redhead laughed.

"I know you all too well!"

The girls hurried down the hole and caught up with the turtles.

"Place is still in good shape, doesn't look all half bad", Donnie observed.

Leo, Raph, and April sat down on the couch. The red masked turtle looked over at the two.

"So what do we do now?"

"Irma, Casey, and April will look for their families. Then we'll all head to Area 51 to find the other civilians and captured mutants."

"But what about Shredder? And the Krang?" April suggested.

"Your right...we gotta know where they are too. By nightfall the four of us will go and look for any signs of them. Now that they've won for now I have no idea where they'd go and what they intend to do."

"Hey Mikey!" Raph called, "what do super villains do after they win in your dumb little comic books?"

Mikey rushed out of the kitchen.

"They aren't dumb! And the bad guys never win! Ever heard of the phrase the good guys win and the bad guys lose?"

"Wake up genius! We've clearly lost and our team leader has no plans!"

"I think Leo brought up some good points! Casey, Irma and I would be more than happy to go look for our friends and families. We'll even help you guys look for traces of Shredder and the Krang!"

Suddenly a loud scream echoed from the other room. Casey, April, and the turtles sprinted over ad noticed Irma was holding a severed head that looked like her own, with a mechanical, spider like body attached to it.

"Whoops!" Donnie chuckled and tossed the head into the garbage, "we should have cleaned up a bit before you got here."

The purple haired teen fainted.

Hours later, the three teens emerged from the manhole and began walking around.

"Irma, have you seen anyone from school...uh...not mutated?" Casey asked.

She slowly shook her head.

"The aliens destroyed the whole school. "

Casey threw his fist in the air.

"Yes!"

"While classes we're still in session."

His face dropped and he quickly brought down his arm.

"Oh..."

The three continued walking around town, looking behind buildings, calling out for relatives, and asking the few remaining people on the streets if they've seen them.

From the top of the building stood Shredder, narrowing his eyes at the redhead and her companions.

"So...they've returned!" he clenched his fists.

Back in the sewers, Leo walked towards the drainpipe Master Splinter had been shoved down.

"So it happened here..."

He stepped closer and squinted his eyes into the water. A large, white, shimmering serpent quickly glided through the waters.

"Karai?!"

Leo dove down and swam after the mutant, until he arrived in a large empty brick room. In the corner he saw Leatherhead fast asleep. Tables, mattresses, and hanging lights were placed all around. Leo turned to the other side of the room and noticed his sensei, standing beside a familiar girl with short, jet black hair, silver armor, and emerald green eyes.

"Welcome home, my son."


End file.
